the_strongest_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
Lin Fan
Lin Fan is the main protagonist of The Strongest System. He is Shameless, Cunning, and a Good Person who is willing to save people without knowing them well. Energy Cultivation Levels Body Cultivation Level Profession Profession : Blacksmith Profession : Teacher '' ''Effects: Every word, every sentence will greatly influence the students who hear them. Your each word is sacred for students Techniques'.' 《''Titanium Grade Demon Body》' (Ch-1)'' '''''Levels - 20 Origine - Saint Devil Sect Information - It was a training technique that had been casually written by the Saint Devil Sect’s founder, an exclusive technique for the punching bags.Even if it was trained to the third level according to the manual after achieving the Titanium Grade Demon Body, it was still merely something the disciples could defeat in one shot with a weapon. 《''Monkey Steals Peach》(Ch-3) 'Levels -' 20'' Origine - one of the 'f'ellow mate Xiao Liuzi '' of Saint Devil Sect ''Description -''' ''《Monkey Steals Peach》 is a two-bit technique, it had only one move, a move that was absolutely devastating for males, an earth shattering power; one move that directly crushed one's balls. 《Eternal Demon Body》(Ch-15) 'Level - '''2 '''Description - '《Eternal Demon Body》 is the upgraded version of '《Titanium Grade Demon Body''》 '''after reaching level 20. 《Black Tiger Steals Heart》(Ch-32) Level -' 20'' ''introduction -'《Black Tiger Steals Heart》 a self-created womanizing technique, obtained from Moon-Devouring Demon Hound. 《'Immovable Royal Fist》(Ch-33)'' 'Level -' 5 ? ''Grade - I'''ntermediate rank ''Light class Type - '''Offensive Technique ''Category - Light'' ''Description -''' '《''Immovable Royal Fist''》 '''is a imperial martial skill pertaining to the Great Yan Dynasty. 《Psychedelic Body》(Ch-33) * ''Level -'' ? * ''Grade - ''low-rank Light Class * Type - '''Movement Technique * ''Description -'' 《''Psychedelic Body》 is a martial skill pertaining to the Heavenly School of the Great Yan Dynasty. 《''Twisting Heaven and Earth》(Ch-35) * 'Level -''' 20 * Type - '''Offensive Technique * ''Description - 《Twisting Heaven and Earth》is the Upgraded version of 《''Monkey Steals Peach》, yin and yang for heaven and earth, reversing yin and yang.Twisting Heaven and Earth could change yin and yang, thus changing a person’s gender. 《'''Faceless Sky Devil》(Ch-39) * Level - '' * ''Grade - upper heaven class'' * ''Type -'' mental cultivation * ''Description -'' 《Faceless Sky Devil》 is the Infinite Devil sect’s founding skill. The founder of the Infinite Devil sect had visited hell, worshiped the Faceless Devil, and cultivated this technique after hundred of years, only those who possess the Sky Devil Body can cultivate it. 《''Will of the Sword》''(Ch-39)'' * Level - 5'' * ''Grade - ''upper heaven class' * Type - '''mental cultivation * ''Description -''' "Will of the Sword", the highest sword will cultivated by the founder of the Linglong Sword sect, only those who possess the Will of the Sword’s Body can cultivate it.'' 《'''''Deflowering Finger》(Ch-39) * Level - 9 '' * ''Grade - upper earth class martial skill'' * ''Type - Offensive Technique'' * 'Description -' 《''Deflowering Finger''》, a powerful self-cultivated skill of the Infinite Devil sect, one finger dominates the entire world, can only learn, may not be spoken of. 《''Wind Chasing Sword Tactics》''(Ch-39)'' * Level - 5'' * ''Grade - Lower earth class martial skill'' * ''Type - ''Sword Tactics ''Dragon King’s Hegemony - level 9 Faceless Sky Demon - level 5 Tidal Push - 20 folds, Ball Kicking (Self Create)- level 20 No More Descendants - level 20 True Origins Crushing Kick - level 5 ? Pill Cultivating Skill (Stage Pills Through Thought Not need cauldron) - level 20 Heaven and Earth Smelt - Nothing within Heaven and Earth cannot be smelted King of Swords (Self Create) - level 1 Trainer -'' (Able to train all beings in the world, bring out their utmost potential. Naturally carries the aura of a trainer) - level 0 * Air Flower Style Whipping (Ocult ability). * One Whip To Rule The World ''Blood Sea Skill lvl 9 ( Rebirth from a drop of blood ) Firmament Sword level 9 Items - Nine Five Legendary Brick (Ch-21) * Rank - Legendary Weapon.'' * ''Description - One brick in hand can dominate the entire world, able to ignore all defensive capabilities. One hit on the head will 100% guarantee knockout for one minute, can repeatedly be used, not effective on other parts of the body.'' * ''Origine''' - Crafted by Lin Fan.'' ''- Black Dragon clothes (Ch-36)'' * Rank -' intermediate legendary'' * ''Description - the scales of the wild beast black dragon, crafted with sky crystals, can block a portion of damage from stages under lesser celestial.'' * ''Origine''' - Lin Fan steal it from Mo YE Xin'' ''- Black Dragon cloud riding boots '(Ch-36) * ''Rank - intermediate legendary. * Description - ''the wings of the wild beast black dragon, crafted with cloud crystals, can boost speed. * ''Origine''' - Lin Fan steal it from Mo YE Xin'' - '''''Upper Firmament Blood. (obtained for Saint Devil Sect chief master) - Ancient Beast Heaven Revolting Snow Lion Essence Blood x 1 drop - Mythical Parasol Tree. (seedling) - Heaven and Earth Sutra. (Fused with his body) - Demon City - Eternal Axe - Flying Heavens: - Fused from the three-headed king’s horn, Earth Spirit Qi, Biggra, and F*ck of Poison. ''Effects: Able to fuse together as one with the great Earth. Spiralling with a high revolution per minute, it can pierce through anything. Anyone struck by it would suffer pain beyond any descriptions in this world. Possesses two innate BUFFS within.'' Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Cheat Category:Human